To the One I Love
by Lady of Sign
Summary: This is a story about Darcy Trinket, her family is well known for being the Horse Masters for the chariot horses. For years she has lived in the Capitol, but not living like a normal capitolist. During one Hunger Games she meets Finnick Odair and, surprisingly, a friendship grows and from there it grows into something more. Finnick/OC spans before 65th to the end of Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first Hunger Games story. I hope yall like it and will tell me with reviews, follows, or favs. I'm not picky at all ;). Anyways here we go**

 **Chapter 1**

The Trinket name has always been associated with Horse Masters. Its because the Trinket clan has always been THE family that always took care of the Capitol Horses. There were a few members who strayed from the family profession, but at least they knew enough knowledge and how to ride them. It was, to a six year old Darcy Trinket, the most horrible thing she had ever heard. "But papa, why would anyone not love horses?!"

Darcy's father, the current Horse Master, chuckled as he lifted his daughter and placed her on top of a gentle, grey Clydesdale named Mouse. "Well my little filly, I guess its because they fear such a strong and big animal that keeps them away."

Darcy gives a perplexed look. "But Mouse is a big sweet horse! He would never hurt anyone!" Her father smiled and began to walk the horse around the riding arena. "You are right Darcy, but you have to remember that some people are driven by such fear that they really don't see the good in it."

Darcy was quiet enjoying the moment that she had with her father, since he worked almost all hours with the horses. When they made a full circle Darcy's father was lifting her off Mouse when she spoke again. "Well I'm not going to be afraid of anything!"

Her papa laughed "Well that is good to hear. So this means that you wont be sneaking into your mother and I bed tonight?"

Darcy hesitated in her steps before shyly looking up at her father. "I...I'll try my best papa, but I can't make a promise." The Horse Master roared with laughter then swung her up in his arms once more. "It's alright to be a little afraid Darcy. Just don't let it control the actions you make in life."

Darcy smiled and kissed her fathers cheek. "I promise to not let fear control me papa." "That's my little filly, now go find your mother. Today are The Hunger Games and I don't want you to be crushed by the horses."

As Darcy raced for the doors she heard her father call out her name "yes papa?" Darcy watched as her father looked around the stables then spoke in a lower voice. "Remember the rule: No watching the arena, your still too young." Darcy pouted, thinking she was big enough, but finally relented "Ok, but can I still watch the parade and the interviews?" This time her father sighed in defeat. "Alright, but that's it. Now off with you before your mother worries." Darcy waved to her father "bye papa." and the future Horse Mistress left the training building where the horses were stabled.

8 years later:

Darcy Trinket was completely overwhelmed by the noise and sounds of a Hunger Games party. She knew that these parties happens every year and she always wished to go, but Darcy didn't realize that it would be so much. As she walked through the crowded room Darcy realized how very understated her outfit was compared to everyone else. She thought her outfit was very stylish in its swirling colors of the starlit sky summer dress, but that wasn't the case. Everyone around her had all assorted colored hair and outfit, even their skin was colored and drawn on. No wonder her father kept her away, this was all too much for Darcy to take in. So it was a good thing when Darcy spotted her older cousin Effie, who invited and promised her parents to look out for her, who was laughing with other Escorts. Her cousin was just as decked out as the other Capitalists with sky blue hair, wild make-up, and a peacock style dress to match her theme that she was going for. "Effie!"

The older Trinket turned to the younger and smiled. "Darcy! Isn't this a marvelous party! I am so happy to be an escort, though its with District 12, it has gotten me and you into the greatest parties!" Darcy weakly smile "Yes, wonderful." She then realized that her cousin wouldn't be pulled away easily and changed her plans.

"I was going to say that when your done come get me from the stables." Effie huffed "Oh, but you're going to miss out on all the wonderful festivities!" Darcy gave Effie a annoyed look. "I need a moment of quiet Ef, besides I'm going to start training next year." Effie just waved her cousin off. "Alright, alright. I'll come get you in an hour." Darcy smiled "Thank you!" Then quickly made her way out of the crowed party.

The moment Darcy entered the horse arena she was instantly revive by the muted sounds and color of the horse stables. "Hello my friends. How has your night gone?" She moves to the first horse stall and pets one of the 24 black Arabian horses. "I'm sure it was more lovely than mine. All those lights, sounds, and color! Well lets just say I'm not going to every party like I thought I would."

The black stallion whinnied which made Darcy laugh. "You're quite right Nox, the simple things are best." "Do they really understand you?" The deeper voice from behind her made Darcy scream then she spun around to find Finnick Odari standing there.

"Wha...What are you doing here?!" The previous Victor looked over her shoulder and stared into nothing. "I had to get away. Away from the noise and lights. Away from the constant talking and flirting." Darcy looked at the District 4 Victor and realized how tiered he looked. His bronze hair looked flat, his green eyes were hollow and red, and his body looked hunched and worn.

"Do you need to rest?" There is a hay loft on the second floor and I know for a fact that its very comfortable." Finnick smile "That's kind of you, but I have to go back to the training tower." Darcy didn't know why she did it, but she couldn't help but offer again.

"I promise to come get you after I check the horses, an hour at the most." Finnicks smile grew. "Persistent little Capitalist aren't you." Darcy laughed while her heart did a little flip. "I just say what I see, no point covering up the truth." Finnick gives the plain looking capitalist a curious look.

"Unique thinking for a young capitalist. Which makes me wonder who you are." Darcy smiles as she walks to the next horse. "Hello there Hades. My name is Darcy Trinket, daughter of the current Horse Master." She then looked at the Victor and smiled "Better go and get your beauty nap. It won't take me long to see them all."

Finnick bowed his head and moved to the wide stair way all the while giving her glances, every five steps or so, until he was gone. Darcy took her time with each horse, petting them, giving them fresh water and hay, and scratching them once more before moving on. By the time Darcy was done it was a little over an hour and she knew that Effie would be coming soon. So taking two steps at a time Darcy was at the second floor and found a sleeping Finnick snuggled in a pile of straw. She kneel next to the handsome teen and gently shook him.

"Finnick, hey Finnick. Time to get..Ack!"Darcy was flipped under the strong body with a hand around her throat. When his green eyes focused on the young girl Finnick jumped away. "I'm so sorry, I thought, I thought." Darcy waved her hand. "Its ok Finnick, I should have known better, don't worry." The young Victor gave her a confused look.

"How is it that your so calm about this? Most teen capitalist would be screaming and going crazy by now." The girl laughed, which made her plain capitalist looks, look lovely and smiled. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not like most teens." Finnick smiled back. "I have noticed. I've also noticed that you don't look like the typical Capitalist either."

Darcy made her way out of the stables before replying. "I grew up in a home where we put our efforts in our work, not in our appearance." Finnick looked over looked over Darcy again and realized that she had no enhancements. Darcy was shorter than him, dark blond hair, and eyes that change from blue to green (looking like the ocean back home.) "So your parents forbid you then." Darcy gives him a slight glare. "No, they didn't. They trust me to make the best decision for myself. They might give me their advice, but I make the choice in the end."

Finnick nods "Well, I find your appearance more appealing than the typical capitol lady." His smile grew even more as a telling blush appeared on Darcy cheeks. Just then another figure arrived at the open door. "Ah, there you are Darcy! It's time to go. I must have my beauty rest for tomorrow!"

Effie then realized that the person standing next to her younger cousin was none other than Finnick Odair, Victor of the 65th Hunger Games! "Oh, My! Finnick Odair, what a pleasure to meet you!"

Darcy watched as Finnick placed on his most charming smile. "The pleaseure is mine miss?" Darcy stepped in when her cousin couldn't help but giggle.

"Finnick this is my cousin Effie Trinket. She also the escort for District 12." Finnick picked up Effie's hand and placed a light kiss upon it. "Then it is a pleasure to meet a lovely escort such as yourself." He then looked over at Darcy, who rolled her eyes, and gave her a wink.

While Effie couldn't help but constantly laugh and giggle Darcy took her cousin's arm and gave Finnck an amused smile. "Well, like my cousin said 'she must have her beauty sleep' and I start my training tomorrow. I hope you sleep well Finnick." Finnick gave the future Horse Mistress a softer smile. "If I dream of you I'm sure I will."

Darcy blushed, but laughed it off. "You shall do no such thing Odair! Good night" As the two young ladies made their way home Finnick watched them until they blended into the lights and colors of the Capitol city. "Good night Darcy, see you soon." Then he walked back to the training center thinking of the plain capitalist teen who took care of horses.

 **Well I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews, follows, or favorite! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the next chapter! Thank you everyone who has followed and faved this chapter. Also thank you to the guest who left my first review! Lets begin!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **2 years later:**

Darcy took a deep breath and slowly let it out "I can do this!" She felt familiar hands on her shoulders. "You're going to be fine Darcy. You have been around horses and watched your father all your life. Today is going to be no different."

Darcy turned around to look at her mother. "I know that, but I'm still so nervous." Her mother gently kissed the top of her head. "and thats a good thing. It will make you focus on the task ahead and here." Darcy watched as her mother pull off the necklace, that she always wore, around her neck and placed it around her daughters neck. It was a family heirloom; a small round medallion with the etching of a skillfully drawn horse in the middle. "Mother but!" Darcy's mother kissed the top of her head. "Shh, I want you to wear it. This Celtic horse will protect you on your testing today. Besides I was going to pass it on to you anyways."

Darcy hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you so much mama." Darcy's mother held her tightly then pulled her away to glace at her daughter once more. In the trainees standard uniform, which consist of blue pants, dark brown riding boots, and green button up shirt, she had to hold back her tears. "Now go on. Your father is waiting for you at the stables."

Darcy smiled then ran out of the house shouting her goodbye. As the 68th tributes began to appear, Darcy was finishing up the last harness on the last chariot. "are we done Trinket?" Darcy stood up straight and looked at the Elder Horse Masters and Mistresses. "yes, all 24 Arabians are fitted and ready to go."

The group of past Horse Masters and Mistresses smiled, but it was her father who spoke. "Good, now go to your station and wait for the signal." Darcy nodded and walked over to the small platform that stood by the huge gates that let out the Tributes with their chariots. When she reached the top of the platform Darcy let out a sigh of relief. "So our future Horse Mistress has passed the test."

Darcy smiled down at the familiar voice of Finnick. "Not yet, I have to direct the horses on their course, then unharness them and return them to their stall. Only then will I be done with the test." Finnick smirked "So the hard part is over then?" Darcy let out a unladylike snort. "If you call the next part easy then sure."

Finnick reached out and squeezed her foot in comfort. "Well whatever happens on your test today you do look ravishing in your outfit." Darcy's cheeks turned a light pink while she laughed. "You are going to get me in trouble Odair."

Finnick gave a playful scoff "Me? Never! You must be thinking of another Victor." Darcy rolled her eyes "I'm sure Mags would love to hear that."

Over the past two years the strange acquaintance between the Capitalist teen and the Victor darling grew into a solid friendship. In the recent months Darcy had seen Finnick back in the Capitol more than a few times. It did make her wonder why he came so frequently, but every time they would hang out at the stables Darcy could see the tired and hollow look that seem to dig deeper on Finnicks face. So Darcy would make the effort to talk about lighter things; like her training.

After mentioning the other District 4 Victor Darcy curiously looked around and spotted the older woman comforting the two tributes with her. "How is Mags doing?" Finnick frowned and spoke quietly. "She's starting to slow down and is using her cane more, but other than that she's perfectly well."

Darcy nodded and waved when Mags looked in their direction. "She's looking for you. Will you tell her I said hello?" Finnick smiled once more "I will, meet up later at the stables?"

Darcy instantly bit the inside of her lip, which alerted Finnick that something was up. "Oh no, you're going to the party."

Darcy glanced down at Finnick before keeping her eyes on the calm horses. "I have to. After finishing this my family and I have to appear due to finishing my training." Finnick let out deep breath, but smiled up at her. "Then, i'll see you there. I'm in such high demand these days that I don't think I can sneak off anyways."

Darcy looked at her friend worriedly. "What is wrong Finnick? You seem tired and pensive lately and I'm worried about you." Finnick shook his head "Please don't worry for me Darcy, i'll be alright."

Just then Mags came over and was motioning her fellow Victor back to their tributes. "Well its time to go. Good luck Darcy, even though you don't need it." Darcy smiled and quickly flicked a bronze lock of hair. "Thanks Finnick, I'm sure i'll see you later and..." She hesitated as Darcy looked over at his tributes. "And tell your tributes that I give them luck." Finnick softly smiled "Thanks Darcy I will."

Mags, who had been waiting patiently, walked over to the platform and patted Darcy's leg before following Finnick back to their scared tributes. Darcy let out a nervous breath, something was going on with Finnick and she didn't know how to help and didn't even know where to start. And before Darcy could think deeper on the matter the first horn for the Chariots blew.

Darcy rolled back her shoulders and raised her chin ~I'll think more on it later, right now I have to focus on the horses.~ and with a gentle movement of her hands District 1 chariot was on its way out of the gates.

Later that night at President Snows party. Darcy had changed into a formal dress that her mother picked out. A black lace, caped sleeve dress that reached the end of her knees and the only flare was the dark make-up around her eyes. As her father was walking her up to the Presidents house Darcy squeezed her fathers arm. "Papa, I don't know if I can do this."

Darcy's father patted her arm to settle her nerves. "Everything will be fine. The only hard part is getting praise from President Snow. After that everything will ride out smoothly." Darcy couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you're here with me Papa." Her father smiled "I wouldn't let anyone take that honor but me."

As the Trinkets entered the house they were instantly surrounded by their fellow Capitalist and Darcy already felt overwhelmed. "Oh congratulations Fezick! Your daughter did splendid!" "My, my she has grown! She looks more like her mother everyday!" "Congrats Darcy, You're going to be a wonderful Horse Mistress! Your father must be so proud!"

"Yes, you have done wonderfully tonight Ms. Trinket." Darcy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as President Snow appeared.

Darcy and her father turned to the ruler of Panem. "President Snow, thank you for inviting us." Darcy's father stood sligtly in front of her to shake The President hand, in which he returned it with a cold smile. "It is no trouble Fezick your daughter has done well and will do well as our next Mistress of Horses."

The people around them applauded before Snow waved for them to stop. "And to honor such a special occasion and, being of age, I offer our most popular Victor, Finnick Odair, to be Darcy's escort tonight."

Darcy watched her fathers hand shake and she knew that he was upset. "What a generous offer President Snow, but my daughter isn't quiet ready for an escort just yet."

When Snow laughed Darcy felt goosebumps appear all over her body. She knew then that you don't tell the President of Panem no. "I insist, think of it as a return gift from one so long ago."

Fezick Trinkets face went pale and he shaken placed his hand on his daughters back. "Then I can't refuse such a gift." He then turned and gave Darcy a kiss on her forehead. "Your mother and I will see you back at home." Then glanced at Finnick who just arrived. "Take good care of my daughter Mr. Odair."

Finnick gave his most charming smile as he tucked Darcy's hand in the crook of his arm. "You can bet my life on it Mr. Trinket." The people around them laughed thinking that he was joking, but Darcy had a feeling that he wasn't.

Before Finnick could whisk Darcy away President Snow called out to her. "Oh, and Ms. Trinket, I do expect great things from you." Out of nervousness and edict Darcy nodded her head "Thank you President Snow, have a good evening." Finally she was pulled into the safety of a crowd and away from the cold like eyes of President Snow.

 **Ok I hope yall like it! Please leave reviews, Likes, and Faves. I love them all ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is very short chapter but I hope yall like it. Also if yall have something to say or like or dislike the story let me know :).**

 **Ch.3**

As they walked further into the dancing crowd Darcy couldn't help but look at Finnick. 'Why did he decide to become an escort? Doesn't he already have enough money?' When the image of President Snow appeared Darcy started to feel a little sick to her stomach. 'What if, no he couldn't do that! That's just seems wrong even for Capitalist standards!' A gentle tug on her hand brought Darcy back to the present. Familiar green eyes looked into her hazel ones and Darcy could see the shame and hurt in them Darcy reached to comfort him. "Oh Finnick, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I didn't know that Sno.." Finnick shook his head and Darcy instantly knew not to use the Presidents name.

" I didn't know that he would do that to his Victors, its not right." Finnick chuckled amusingly "How did I know that you would figure it out and apologize for it." Tears filled Darcy's eyes at his non caring attitude.

"Seriously Finnick this is horrible and now President Snow expects you to..." Darcy realized what she was about to say and turned into a bright red tomato. Finnick laughed, but gently held her hand. "Nothing like that will happen Darcy" The moment Darcy looked into his eyes and saw the truth then a smirk appeared. "Unless you want to." Darcy hit his arm in embarrassment then shyly smiled. "you better stop Finnick Odair."

They finally reached the other side of the ballroom and took two chairs tucked away in a corner. When they were sitting down Darcy turned towards the bronze Victor and looked at him. "When did this start?" Finnick sighed and reclined in his seat. "About a year ago."

Darcy nervously bit the inside of her lip "I guess you couldn't say no." Finnick shook his head. "No one can say no to him without consequences." Darcy grabbed his hand in comfort."How bad is it?"

A deep sadness covered his face as he replied softly "Almost every other day, but sporadic when its not The Hunger Games." Darcy squeezed his hand tightly, but didn't give any words of comfort, it wouldn't do any good.

The two sat closely while they watched other people dancing the night away. The thought of Finnick being used sexually by her fellow Capitalists made Darcy very upset and angry. She knew she had to do something, but what? That's when the idea came to her. "Finnck, why don't I request some of your time! I mean we don't have to do anything, but this gives you the space and time for yourself!"

Finnick looked at Darcy in surprise and some caution. "That's a lot to ask of you Darcy and it's very expensive." Darcy shrugged her shoulders. "With me passing the test and trials, I'm the new Horse Mistress and I get paid very well." Darcy then grabbed Finnicks hand and held them tightly "Let me do this Finnck, as your friend I want to help you in anyway possible."

Another surprise look graced Finnick's face before a smile replaced it. "Oh, so we're friends now huh." His smile grew as a telling red stain returned on Darcy's cheeks. "Well, I would like to think so, don't you?"

Finnick couldn't help but be surprised by the young woman and he had a feeling that he always would be. "Yes, I think so as well. I'm glad to be your friend Darcy Trinket." Darcy smiled back "and I'm glad to be yours Finnick Odair."

The rest of the night passed by quickly with, thankfully, no interference from anyone and both Finnick and Darcy could enjoy each others company. When the clock chimed it was passed midnight and Darcy knew that Finnick had to leave or he would be no good to his tributes. "Well, its time for me to go. Thank you for the lovely night Finnick." She then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping away.

The warmth from Darcy's kiss started from his cheek and traveled all the way down his body. His green eyes stayed on hers as he grabbed her smaller hand in his and left a kiss in it. "No, thank you Darcy. You are truly a kind person and I won't forget what you've done for me." Darcy felt her cheeks warm and waved him off. "We're friends Finnick, now I have to go. Tomorrow I have to train the horses." "You won't be watching the games?" The two made their way out of the party that was still going strong and when they stepped outside Darcy shook her head.

"No, my family and I..." She looked back up to President Snows house before speaking in a quieter tone. "We don't really like watching. Besides we're so busy working that we don't have time."

As they both walked down the road Finnick was surprised and took a moment to process the information. "So, I'm guessing that talk between your father ans Snow was..." Darcy shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure. There are lots of things my parents don't tell me and whatever that thing between Snow and my father is something that I am left in the dark. I trust my father to tell me when its time to be told."

They finally reached the end of the road and they both knew that this is were they had to part, but they took their time in parting. "Darcy I admire your loyalty, but when it comes to President Snow you should always be...cautious when he's around."

Darcy looked out to the busy street with a worried look. "After meeting him tonight I'm starting to see that." The two were silent, but when her hazel eyes met his they couldn't help but smile at each other. "And with that I really have to go." And before Finnick could reply Darcy wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Again, I wish your tributes the best of luck. Until next time."

She held on a little bit longer before finally letting him go and walking away. Finnick too stunned to say anything watched the plain capitalist woman walked down the sidewalk until she was swallowed by the bright colors of wigs and clothes of the Capitol people.

As he turned back to the training center a small smile crept along his face. "Damn, she surprised me again." and chuckled as he entered the dark doors of the training building once more.

 **OK there yall go! I only have one more written chapter. So please be patient with me as I write some more. I hope yall liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is my last written chapter. So it might be some time before I post another chapter, but don't worry I'll be writing as fast as I can.**

 **Chapter 4**

As time passed Darcy would see Finnick from time to time. Either at the Hunger Games or at a party that she had been requested to attend to. In such of these occasions Darcy would make her request to spend time with the District 4 Victor, which her family wasn't too happy until Darcy brought Finnick home to meet them. To say the least, when she put in the request the Office thought it was was a bit unorthodox, but no one questioned it too deeply. The dinner with Finnick and her family went better than Darcy thought and by the end her mother was giving Finnick a hug and a kiss goodbye, then her father shook his had in a friendly manner. "You have proven me wrong Odair."

Finnick gave a smile that showed all of his perfect, white teeth. "I'm glad that my true character is noted Mr. Trinket." Darcy's father patted his shoulder "Please, call me Fezick, Mr. Trinket is used only in formal occasions." Finnick smile grew at the kind words "Thank you Mr. I mean Fezick."

Darcy, who's been watching the two men with amusement, couldn't help, but laugh "Should mama and I leave you two alone?" Both men rolled with laughter that could be heard down the street.

It was later that week that Darcy sighed at the memory. That night was the only time Finnick had the change to be truly comfortable and normal with people who were not from his District. After that Finnick had become mysteriously busy and anytime Darcy would try to request time with him, she was told that he was booked up for a while.

Its now been 6 months and Darcy has become very worried for her friend and if she only knew his number Darcy would call him. Thankfully she would get to see him soon because the 70th Hunger Games were starting in a few short hours. Though she didn't know when Darcy would find the time. With working nonstop with the horses old and new, keeping maintenance with the chariots, and keeping an eye on her new horse handler. Darcy barely had enough time to eat lunch before she had to run back home to change into her uniform and run back to the horse arena before the Victors and their Tributes arrived.

Just as she was sliding into the arena the elevator doors were opening, her father leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You're cutting it very close little filly."

Darcy gave a soft scoff. "Might be, but I'm here am I not." Fezick quietly chuckled "If you say so. Oh look, there's Finnick."

Darcy looked to where Chariot 4 stood and found Finnick talking quietly to his girl Tribute. She was a pretty girl; about her age, slight built, and beautiful, natural, red hair. Darcy felt a slight, sharp pain in her heart, which confused her, but like always she pushed it to the back of her mind. Then she looked to her father "I'll make my rounds." Fezick smiled "Alright then, i'll man the post."

After checking the horses and chariots Darcy was reaching District 4 when Finnick spotted her and gave Darcy the brightest smile she had seen yet. "Darcy Trinket the Horse Mistress. You look lovely as ever."

A slight streak of red covered her cheeks, but as usual Darcy waved him off. "And you, Finnick Odair, as charming as always. Who's heart have you stolen today?"

Finnick lightly laughed as he pulled both his Tributes forward. "Many, but I'm still waiting for the biggest prize of all." Darcy amusingly smiled "and who's might that be." A seductive smirk appeared on his face "why yours Mistress Trinket."

This had Darcy giggling "been practicing that one have we? I'm sure Mags rolled with laughter, where is she by the way?"

A shadow crossed his face before his Capitol charm came back. "She had a stroke this last month and is taking a break this year."

Fear and worry clenched Darcy's heart. "She'll be ok right?"

Finnick took her hand and squeezed it once before letting go. "Mags will be fine, she's a strong gal and will be back next year."

Just then the boy Tribute coughed which had Finnick turning around. "Oh yes, I forgot. I want you to meet my Tributes Mistress Trinket. This is Trinton Rollings and Annie Cresta. Annie, Trinton this is Horse Mistress Darcy Trinket."

The 14 year old boy kept his arms folded, but nodded in hello. Annie, on the other hand, gave a soft hello and smiled. "Its nice to meet you both and your costumes look very...sea worthy."

Their outfits only consist of yards of fishing net and well placed seaweed. Darcy shook her head and changed the topic as she turned to check the horses. "These two horses, who are pulling your chariot, are named Dubh and Mavros. They are the best of the lot, so you won't have to worry about managing them."

Annie thanked her "That is good to know, thank you Darcy."

Just then Darcy could hear her father coughing from behind which had her smiling apologetically. "That's my queue to move on. Good luck on your parade and see you around Finnick."

Finnick grabbed her hand before she could run off then kissed it when she looked back. "I'll see you around Mistress Trinket."

The playful look in his eyes made her ears and cheeks turn rosy color and Darcy pulled her hand away with a grumble. "Flipping charmer."

It wasn't until later that, in the privacy of her own room, Darcy pulled out a small slip of paper that Finnick secretly handed to her. After opening it a smile and giggle escaped her mouth. Inside the paper Finnick wrote a little note. -It's been too long my friend. I have missed our time together.-

Darcy hoped that this meant that Finnick had a little bit more freedom and their friendship could continue to grow. Darcy leaned back on her bed and held the note close to her lips. She can only hope for good things from her on out, it might be difficult with the times they live in, but Darcy could only hope. Though she didn't know what good things she was hoping for.

A flash of Finnicks smiling face appeared which Darcy quickly brushed away. "He's way too popular with everyone to be mine and besides we're friends and I shouldn't think that."

Darcy placed the note on her dresser and turned off the light to go to bed. As Darcy laid in bed endless images of Finnick kept rushing her mind making it impossible to fall asleep. "Damn you Finnick, damn you and your handsome face."

It was a few days into the Hunger Games that late one night Darcy was woken up by a ringing sound and found that it was her phone. She answered it with a scratchy voice "Hello?"

There was a quiet shutter before a familiar voice spoke. "Darcy, its Finnick." Darcy sat up in bed "Whats wrong Finnick?"

"I can't...I can't talk over the phone. Just...can you request for me. Please." Deep worry began to fill Darcy "Ok Finnick, just hold on for ten minutes. Can you do that?" She heard him shutter again "Ok ten minutes."

They both hung up and Darcy quickly called the Office and requested for the District 4 Victor. "And what is your need for him at this time?" Darcy frowned at the snobby voice. "I don't think its really any of your business of what Mr. Odair and I do. I'll pay my fee and you'll send him." She thought she could hear snickering in the background, but she really didn't care. "Alright Mr. Odair will be there shortly, have a good night Ms. Trinket."

After hanging up the phone Darcy got out of bed and ran down to the front door to turn on the porch light and waited. When she heard the first knock Darcy opened the door and found a haggard looking Finnick stood there. "Oh Finnick."

She gently pulled him inside, shut the door, and held him close. His arms held her tightly and he rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't think I can do it anymore. I think I might kill myself and just be done with it."

Darcy's grip tighten on him hoping to keep such thoughts away from him. "What happened Finnick, please tell me."

Finnick was quiet for a few minutes just resting his head and breathing into her hair until he was steady enough to speak. "Trinton was beheaded right off the bat and that made Annie, God poor Annie, loose her mind. She's been running and hiding ever since. I've been trying to give her food and water, but she's so scared Darcy. Annie's like a sister to me and I don't know what to do!"

Darcy had them moved to the living room couch and wrapped them up in blankets. "You're doing everything possible Finnick. Keep being strong for her and she'll come through!" Finnicks arms around her waist tightened. "But Darcy you saw District 1 and 2 they..."

Darcy shook her head and held Finnicks just as tightly "Doesn't matter, all that matters is you being strong for Annie and sticking with her. That's the only thing you need to worry about."

Finnick looked at Darcy for a while taking in her loose dark blond hair, her soft hazel eyes, and her delicate lips before pulling her to his body once more. "Would your parents mind if I stayed here for the night?"

Darcy rubbed his back in comfort. "I don't think so, since this is my place and not theirs."

Finnick looked around the room and realized that it wasn't the Trinket house hold. "When did this happen?"

Darcy smiled into his shoulder before she spoke "Right after my birthday. I'm 18 and can live on my own now, though I do only live a few blocks away from the family." this made Finnick laugh which had Darcy pulling him up off the couch. "Good, now that I have you in a better humor you can help me get some blankets and pillows for your bed."

After setting up a bed on the couch Finnick pulled Darcy back down and wrapped his arms around her once more. "Do you mind staying with me? You don't have to but.."

Darcy placed her fingers on his mouth to silence him "I don't mind at all Finnick."

They then moved around until both found a spot that was comfortable; Finnick had is arms around Darcy's waist and she was tucked between him and the cushion of the couch. When they both settled down Finnick finally began to relax "Thank you Darcy."

Darcy patted his chest as she mumbled into it. "you're my friend Finnick, no need to thank me." Finnick mumbled back "But I do Darcy."

Darcy shook her head "Just make sure that you're there for Annie, that's how you can thank me." She then felt Finnick kiss the top of her head "I don't deserve a friend like you."

Darcy chuckled "Well you got me and you're stuck with me too." She could feel the chuckled deep in Finnicks chest. "Thank goodness for that."

In the distance the sound of thunder could be heard and it started to lull the two into a deep sleep. "Sleep well Finnick" Darcy said sleepy as she gave one last squeeze around his waist before falling into a deep slumber. Finnick looked down at his plain Capitalist friend and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Darcy." He then hugged her closer and let the pull of sleep take him away from the waking world and all of its troubles.

 **OK everyone I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review or follow or fav this story! Also, it might be a while till another update, but I'm determined to make sure this story keeps going. So never fear I shall be back! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Finally got this next chapter out! Its been crazy time for me so I'm sorry this took a while to get out. But with out further delay here is the latest chapter!**

Chapter 5

In the early morning light Darcy opened her eyes to find Finnicks sleeping face a few inches from hers. For a moment or two Darcy took the time to look at him, to see the sun make shades of gold in his bronze hair, to the long lashes that brushed the top of his cheeks, and not seeing the worry lines curved around his mouth making Finnick look like an older man that he was not.

Gently, Darcy brushed away a lock of hair from his eyes was was pulling back when his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Darcy looked at Finnick and watched as he moved his hand to her cheek, his fingers softly brushing against it. They stayed like that, facing each other and gently touching as if to memorize every inch of the others skin, that's when Darcys alarm went off. When they were both up and moving Finnick spoke.

"Thank you Darcy."

Darcy raised her hand to stop him. "You don't need to thank me Finnick. Your my friend and needed comfort. I know you would do the same for me."

Finnick looked thoughtful, but smiled when Darcy gave him a concerned look. Darcy, hesitantly, smiled back "Now, let me toast up some bread and then I'll..."

Just then the Capitol announcer from the Hunger Games appeared on the screen. "Good Morning to one and all! Claudius Templesmith here and this is the latest update on your tributes."

The screen cut to the arena and Darcy gasped at what she saw. The whole arena was flooded! There wasn't an inch of the forest that wasn't covered in water and Darcy felt sick to her stomach. In the background the Hunger Games announcer spoke again. "Now less than half of the remaining tributes have drowned in the flood and only a few left are swimming for their lives. Here are your surviving tributes!"

Darcy moved to where Finnick stood. Seeing him standing so still and watching his face change to a pale sickly color had Darcy reach for his hand and nearly wince as his grip crushed hers. The first face to appear on the screen was the screen was the girl form District 2 then the boy from District 3. Darcy held her breath as the next face appeared and the face looking back at them was Annie Cresta. Finnick let out a gasping breath then turned back to hug Darcy.

"Thank God, she's alive!" He then pulled away and started to grab his shoes. "I have to go! I need to get sponsors and I need to..." Darcy leaned down and kissed the top of Finnicks head.

When he looked up at her in surprise Darcy lightly chuckled. "she'll make it Finnick. If she's anything like you she will swim her way to victory. Now go, Annie needs you."

Finnick quickly puts on his shoe, grabs his jacket, and was almost out the door when he stopped. Darcy looked at him curiously, then was surprised when Finnick turned around and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon Darcy." and was out the door.

Darcy watched as Finnick vanished around the corner of her building and finally shut her door. As she leaned against it Darcy couldn't help but trace the area where he kiss and smiled, that smile followed her all day and wouldn't leave her face. Even her father mentioned it at the end of the work day

"What or whom has made you smile so little filly?"

Darcy coughed and moved into another horse stall "Just wool-gathering papa."

she could hear her father chuckling behind her. "Just don't let it effect your work."

Darcy mumbled, but kept on working. When Darcy make it back home and resting on her couch the T.V. flickered on and Ceaser Flickerman dazzled the screen. " Good evening everyone. I am proud to announce, if you haven't been watching already, that our 70th Hunger Games Victor is Annie Cresta! With only the skill as a true District 4 Victor swimmer would! Miss Cresta outlasted the rest of the tributes by sheer will and some guided help from her mentor Finnick Odair!"

Darcy sat up and watched the screen closely. The Hunger Games host smiled brightly. "Tomorrow we shall watch Annie Cresta be crowned victor and the ending ceremonies!"

Darcy turned off the screen and let out a deep sigh of relief. "You did it Finnick, thank goodness."

Later, as she laid down in her bed to sleep, Darcy curled into the pillow that Finnick had slept on. The smell of him, salty sea and him, relaxed Darcy to the point where she was out with in seconds and the last thought she had was only seeing Finnick tomorrow.

As it is with every Victor ceremony the Horse Master or Horse Mistress would be the one pulling the chariot to the 'throne'. Parading the Victor through the crowd and Panem Darcy, who have been doing this a few years, could see how the Victors were handling the new title. Most of them were victorious, mostly District 1 or 2, others were quiet and despondent, but it was the ones that panicked or nearly comatose that got to Darcy the most. And when Finnick brought a nearly comatose Annie to the chariot Darcy felt tears stinging her eyes.

As they came to a stop Darcy wiped her eyes and gave a wobbly smile. "Hello Annie."

The dazed red head looked in her direction confusingly. "Do..do I know you?"

Darcy squeezed her hands tightly, but kept her voice soft and calm. "We met only briefly by Finnick, I'm Darcy Trinket."

A flicker of recognition lit up Annies face. "The nice Horse Mistress, Finnicks friend." Darcy nodded "Yes, it's good to see you again."

A tiny smile appeared on Annie lips before it disappeared when the trumpets sounded. "Wha...What?!"

Finnick quickly soothed Annie "It's alright, it's just the warning call, letting us know to be ready."

Darcy carefully put a hand on Annies forearm, which still made the young woman jump, and softly spoke. "You have nothing to worry about Annie. I'm going to be driving the chariot and all you have to do is hold on. Hold on to the chariot until you get to the throne, hold on to the chair until you get back to me, then hold on until you're safely behind these gates."

Darcy watched as Annie welled up with tears and then surprised her when the broken victor hugged her. Darcy hugged back tightly before someone cleared their throat. "Its time to go Victor Cresta. Horse Mistress Trinket, to your post please."

Darcy looked over at the disgruntled Hunger Games official and rubbed her tears away. "I'm on my way."

As the two women separated Darcy eyes caught Finnicks and without saying a word Darcy could tell that her friend was quietly thanking her. She returned a wobbly smile before turning around to step into the chariot.

As the horns blared for a second time Darcy took in a deep breath in and slowly let out the deep emotions swirling in her. Once the gates opened Darcy was fairly centered and directed the four black Arabians into the parade, only one thought ran through her mind ~ You have to hold on, hold on until the end, just hold on.~ Thankfully the chariot ride went on without a hitch and Darcy was beginning to settle down when a peculiar thing happened.

After Annie was crowned Victor and was stepping back onto the chariot, Darcy had a feeling that someone was glaring at her. so when she looked up and found President Snow black eyes on hers Darcys blood turned to ice. Why would the leader of Panem glare at her?! Darcy looked away and prayed that her fingers were not shaking. With a nervous flick of her wrists, which had the horses jumping slightly, Darcy and Annie made their way back to the gated horse arena.

Getting a look like that from the President was never a good thing and Darcy knew that she should be on her best behavior. So when Finnick came around to help Darcy down she lightly touched his hand and quickly let it go.

Finnick looked at her confusingly "Darcy?"

Fear of the glare from Snow had her speaking quickly. "I'm Ok, I need to work with the horses now."

Finnick grabbed her arm before she could slip away. "Darcy." His calming voice had her looking at him and Darcy to see the understanding look in Finnick eye. "You will still come to say goodbye at the station?"

Darcy stared at Finnick for a moment before agreeing. "Yes, i'll see you and Annie off. Now I really have to go."

Darcy felt Finnick fingers trail down her arm, which gave her goosbumps, and finally let go. "Until then Darcy." and since the first time meeting Finnick, Darcy didn't look back to say goodbye.

Darcy worked extra hard the next few hours, motivated by will and fear of what that glare meant, she couldn't stop. She knew that Snow wasn't a good man, she knew that he held something over her parents head, and she knew that if she even created the smallest of problems President Snow would do something to her or her family. The thought of something happening to her family had her so deep that she didn't hear her father calling to her and jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Fezick knew instantly something was wrong with his daughter. "What's wrong Darcy?"

Darcy felt tears coming on again and tried to hold them back. "Something happened at the parade papa. I was waiting for Annie to step onto the chariot when I felt someone staring at me. when I looked up I found President Snow glaring. I don't know why, but maybe its because I'm getting too close to the Victors. But how would he know that! It scared me so much that I was rude to Finnick."

Fezick watched as his only daughter crouched down and burred her face into her knees, something she hasn't don since she was a little girl. Worry and fear coursed through Fezicks body and he knew that he and his wife would have to tell their daughter soon about their past. But not tonight, tonight Fezick would comfort his daughter.

So Fezick hunched down next to his daughter and placed his arm over Darcys shoulder. "We all know that President Snow likes to rule with a shiny iron fist. He wont do anything to his people unless they give him a probably cause to and I know, that he knows, that you haven't given him a reason to be upset with you."

Darcy looked at her father which had Fezick smiling at his daughter. "Now, with the rude manners towards Finnick, I'm sure he knows better than anyone that you didn't do that deliberately and understands."

Darcy nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "You think so?" Fezick sighed, sometimes he forgets that his daughter is only 18 and still needs to be comforted like a child. "You and Finnick have know each other for a while, so this is something you need to fine out yourself." He then looked down at his pocket watch and mumbled a response "and the District 4 train leaves in a hour. So I would best hurry."

Darcy was up in a flash and was stepping out of the stall when she stopped and smiled down at her father. "Thank you papa, I'll finish cleaning up when I get back."

Fezick waved her off. "You've been working hard enough today. I'll have someone else do it, now go!"

Darcys smile grew "Thanks again papa." and ran as fast as she could towards the train station

As the hour was finishing up Finnick was pacing the platform. That scared look on Darcys face was something Finnick wasn't used to seeing and something he wished to never see again. That prick was trying to ruin something precious to him, that thought had Finnick coming to a halt. Was Darcy precious to him? Well yes, she was his friend and that meant the world to him, especially after the events of this Hunger Games, but...could Darcy be more than a friend? Finnick shook his head no, Darcy couldn't, wouldn't be more. His life wasn't his own and he did not want Darcy anywhere near that dangerous man could touch. But it seemed that she was in the periphery of Snows knowledge.

Finnick grabbed his hair in aggravation. ~How do I keep her safe! How do I keep my girl..."Ah, damn it!" "Finnick?"

Darcys voice came from behind and when Finnick turned around he thought she looked stunning. Her french braid was starting to come undone and she was still wearing her work attire, though she looked a bit dusty and ruffled, and she wa trying to catch her breath. "Fin...Finnick I'm sorry...about earlier."

Finnick moved closer to her and held her hand. "No, don't apologize Darcy."

Darcy shook her head "No, let me say it." She then took a moment and spoke with a voice of conviction. "I'm sorry I was rude to you Finnick. Something happened earlier and I handled it badly. I just want you to know that it wasn't you, you did nothing wrong."

Finnick looked into Darcys Hazel green eyes and knew that Snow was the problem. He then moved in closer, bringing his hands up to Darcys upper arms and gently rubbed them in comfort. "You know I would always protect you right?"

Darcy cheeks pinked while she nodded "And you know that I would protect you too Finnick."

In that moment, in those truthful words Finnick came to the conclusion that Darcy was HIS GIRL and there was no fighting it. So instead Finnick pulled Darcy into his arms and held on to her and she held on in return. The two stayed like that until the clock chimed stating that the train was leaving. Slowly the two parted and both were smiling. "So until next time?"

Finnick chuckled and leaned down to kiss Darcy's cheek. "Until next time, bye Darcy."

She watched as Finnick boarded the train and watched as it pulled out and disappeared quickly down the tracks, leaving her behind. Darcy breathed in deep and slowly let it out. "Just hold on Darcy. Hold on until the next time."

 **OK thats it guys! I hope this meets to your approval! As always please send reviews, follows, or favs for this story :). Also thank you to everyone who as done this already! I really, truly appreciate it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I know its been a while and I'm sorry for that. Anyways here is a new chapter and I hope you like it :).**

 **Chapter 6**

The next two Hunger Games Darcy hardly got to see Finnick. The following game, after Annie's, Finnick wasn't a mentor and Darcy only saw him once. It was right at the end of the 71st Games and Darcy sneaked into the training center and up to the 4th floor to find Mags and Finnick sitting on the couch. When Darcy eyes met his Finnick was on his feet and cross the room in front of her. "Darcy! How are you here? You can get into serious trouble being here."

Darcy responded with a hug before quietly replying. " I just told them that I was visiting you...well and the cash I gave them did help."

Finnick laughed. "I'm surprised that the President hasn't have them removed yet, but besides the point you could still get in trouble Darc."

Darcy softly slapped his chest before looking around Finnick and waving to Mags. "Hi, Mags." Then she looked back a Finnick "Either way I'm here now. Are you really going to kick me out?"

Finnick really laughed as he pulled Darcy over to the couch. Mags gave the young couple a playful smile before standing up, kissing both of their cheeks, and waving them goodnight. Once Mags closed the door to her room Darcy snuggled into Finnick's side and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was strange not seeing you this year. It made my job seem a little bit lonely."

Finnick pulled Darcy in closer and kissed the top of her head. "Someone had to keep an eye on Annie and Old Conner took over for me this time."

Darcy looked up at finnick. "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in District 4?"

The 'Golden Boy', as many capitolties liked to call him, sighed and tiredly ran his fingers through his rumpled hair. "Once of the sponsors had requested that I escort his granddaughter to a party last night, I couldn't say no."

Darcy quietly studied Finnick, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the haggard look on his face, and how he fought to keep his eyes open when they didn't want to stay open. It was easy to spot how tired it was, it was a little bit harder to see the tiny bit of defeat as well, this hurt Darcy's heart more. That's when she decided to do something about it and stood up on her feet with her hand sticking out. "Ok, lets get you to bed."

Finnick looked at her amusingly. "What? I mean, I know I'm a sexy man, but you just can't have your way with me Miss Trinket." Darcy scoffed "Not that I couldn't, but I'ts not like that. I'm asking you to go to sleep Finn. You look worn out and I think with everything since the last Games that its finally catching up with you."

Finnick looked at her and seeing, probably for the first time, how wonderfully kind she was. So with out another word Finnick stood, took her hand, and followed his plain, capitolite girl to his room. When they entered his room they only took of their shoes and slipped under the covers and once they were comfortable, him with his arms wrapped around her body, Darcy brushed her fingers down the side of Finnicks face. "Go to sleep Finnick, i'll be here until morning."

Finnick softly smirked "and afterwards?" Darcy gave a no nonce look. "Sleep. Now." Finnick chuckled "Ok, ok , but you cant leave until morning, you said so yourself."

Darcy lightly laughed "I remember what I said Finn. Now close your eyes and sleep."

It was only a minute or so later that Darcy could hear the deep breaths coming from Finnick and Darcy finally gave in. Carefully she brushed Finnicks burnish, blond hair back then repeated the movement over and over again. Darcy was really worried on what was going on in Finnicks life, but being stuck in the Capitol and knowing that she was being watched by someone Darcy couldn't do anything more that what she was doing now. So, for the rest of the night, she stayed up and watched over as Finnick slept on.

When morning finally came Darcy knew that she had to leave and after writing her note, placing next to him on the pillow, Darcy leaned down and softly kissed Finnicks forehead. He moved a bit, but settled back down afterwards. As she walked away a soft breeze made the note move slightly and it brushed against Finnicks freckled nose, which woke him. When he looked to see where Darcy should have been a note was in her place.

"Sorry to leave so early Finn, but I have to be a the horse arena soon.

Please rest more and when you go home get more rest.

I hope to see you more in the next year, take care Finn."

Always with love,

Darcy

Finnick looked at the note for several long minutes before bringing it to his lips and closing his eyes. This girl, she was his saving grace and her caring nature made him love her more.

After putting the note safely away Finnick moved out of bed to get dressed and to pack up his things to go home. Next year he'll make sure to mentor and sure as hell make time to see his plain capitol girl, his Horse Mistress, his Darcy.

 ** _love_love_love_love_love_love_Love_love_love_love_love_love_love_love_love_love+love_love_love_Love_love_love_love_Love_love_love_love_**

But the following year, as Finnick and his two tributes made their way to the horse chariots, he didn't see Darcy standing on her pedestal, but her father. When he made his way over to Fezick he asked quietly so no one else would hear him. "Where's Darcy?"

Fezick flicked his eyes over to the guards and mumbled "publicly Darcy has a mild cold and couldn't make it..."

Finnick moved closer as he pretended to observe the Horse Masters new outfit. "And the truth?"

Fezick sighed softly. "Darcy somehow got in trouble with the government and was taken for a few days." He then looked at the young victor with concern if not a little bit of anger. "I don't know what they did to her, but...shes very, very quiet."

Finnick curled his fist tightly and a churning fire rose within him. When he locked eyes with Darcy's father he calmly spoke. "Can I see her."

Fezick hesitated for a moment, worried that it might not be good for his daughter to see the Golden Boy of the Capitol. "Please, I know how to help her."

The prior Horse Master looked over Finnick once more and could finally see the worried look in Finnick eyes, he finally gave a slight nod. As a Peace Keeper moved closer Finnick plastered on his charming smile. "That really is fascinating Mr. Trinket! What time do you train the horses? I might convince some of the ladies to come and watch!" Fezick settled back on his feet, pretending like nothing was wrong. "The best time would be between 5:30 and 7:30."

Finnick patted the Horse Masters broad shoulders. "Fantastic! Then we shall see you around that time." And Finnick strolled back to his tributes thinking on what the bastard Snow did to Darcy.

After the parade and leaving the tributes after dinner Finnick was knocking on the Trinkets door when Darcy's mother opened it. The look on her face was of relief. "I'm glad you are here Finnick there's not much..." A sob caught in her throat. "Much I can do for her. She wont let me in."

Finnick nodded and silently followed the blond woman to the back of the house and out into a beautiful garden where Darcy was sitting quietly. When Finnick looked at her he was glad to see no bruises or cuts on her body, but he did notice the distant glazed look in her eyes and knew that the hurt was deeper within her.

Finnick carefully sat down and slowly turned towards Darcy and called her name. Her body flinched in response, but she didn't turn towards him. "Darcy, sweetheart, I'm here."

He then placed his tan and calloused hand on top of hers and watched as she looked down at their connected hands. Both were quiet for the next few minutes, listening to the light chatter of people a couple of houses down and smelling the perfumed air of the Trinket flower garden. Finnick wasn't surprised when Darcy began speaking.

"Two Peace Keepers showed up at my door a couple of days before the Games started. They said that I needed to come with them to ask a few questions. They hardly gave me time to put on my shoes."

Finnick intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed. "The moment I entered the Presidents mansion I knew something more was going to happen." Darcy let out a shuddered breath and tightened her hold on Finnicks hand. "They took me into a room and I waited for hours, and hours, and hours. Wondering what I did wrong, wondering if they were going to punish me because I was your friend, wondered if something was happening to my family, I finally wondered so much that I couldn't keep my worry inside." she paused to swallow "The moment I broke down was when they came and put me into another room. A room where President Snow waited for me."

Finnick noticed the tears falling down Darcy cheeks, but he knew that this needed to happen so he didn't wipe them away, though it was killing him not to. "Snow just sat at his desk looking me over and over until he offered me a tissue to wipe my eyes. After that he had a conversation about me, my life, our unusual relationship, and he brought up my parents."

~Flashback~

Presidents Snows black eyes flashed with inner delight. "Miss Trinket are you aware of how your parents met?"

Darcy shook her head "I...I never asked and they...never mentioned it."

Snow smirked at this information. "Well, it's quiet the story. As you know your father was a few years into his position as Horse Master and was making a name for himself in Capitol society. Your father was a handsome young man and, from what my daughter told me at the time, was a fantastic lover."

Darcy paled, but was too scared to say a word. President Snow chuckled which made him slightly cough. "As it was, the following Hunger Games, your father was a growing man with a promising career. He could have married any young capitolite woman if he so desired, but..."

The pause seemed to suck the air out of the room. "He set his eyes on a beautiful young woman; with long, blond hair and a fetching figure that your father couldn't seem to look away from. The only problem was that the woman wasn't from the Capitol. She was a tribute form District 10."

For a moment, Darcy couldn't process the new information. She knew that her mother was different from the other women in the Capitol and knew that her mother didn't go to any of the parties when she knew that it was required to go. Now Darcy knew, now she knew why. Everything was clear now. Darcy focused back on President Snow and asked with a trembling voice. "Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

Snow lifted a hanky to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Because I want you to know that your position in life, and that of your parents, teeter on a very sharp sword. Anything that you do or say might be considered...unwise...could put you and your mother back on the other side of the gilded wall. So tread carefully Miss Trinket, tread very carefully."

~End flashback~

"After that the Peace Keepers dropped me off here and I looked at my parents and..." Darcy's face began to crumble "and I don't know what to do Finnick! Everything in my life isn't what I thought it was and now, not only do I have to worry for myself, but my parents lives are in turmoil and YOURS!"

Darcy let go of Finnicks hand so that she could wrap them around herself, as if it would help to keep the world at bay. "I...I...I don't...know what...to...to say to them!"

Finnick pulled Darcy into his lap and held her close. "I'm so sorry Darcy. I'm sorry that Snow did that to you and your family, I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this twisted world we live in. But know this, you are not alone!"

Dacry shook her head "No! You'll get hurt if..." Finnick yanked her away so he could look at her "NO! If I loose you, I'll loose myself! That's what he wants and I'll be DAMNED if I loose you!"

Darcy wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and looked up into his face. "But Finnick!"

Darcy watched as a storm bloomed in Finnick sea colored eyes and was shocked when his lips slammed into hers. The kiss was like a storm on the ocean, there was a roughness that Darcy couldn't help, but to only be swept away and found herself anchored by kissing back. Finnick lips were amazingly soft and Darcy couldn't help but follow when he started to pull back. The second kiss was slower, calmer to where Darcy could taste more of Finnick, feel more of him too. It was at that point that she figured it out, Darcy had finally figured out that she was deeply in love with Finnick Odair! She also realized that he loved her back and apparently has loved her for a while.

With that thought Darcy pulled back and looked into Finnicks face. Once more both were quiet, both were looking at each other in a different light and couldn't help but smile at one another, then Darcy spoke up. "Whats going to happen now?"

Finnick covered the side of her cheek with his hand while the other linked with Darcy's left hand. "Right now I'm going to kiss you again, then after, we're going to go back inside and talk with your parents. I think its time that you were all on the same page."

Darcy had to agree. "Ok, I think I can do that, but I need you there with me. I don't think I can do this alone."

Finnick smiled "I'll be with you always."

Darcy's sweet smile appeared and Finnick couldn't help, but kiss her again. The change in their relationship will probably put them in more danger than before, but both Darcy and Finnick knew that they wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave a review or fav or anything! I'm happy with any praise :D**


End file.
